Finding yourself in a different dimension
by Reina Grayson
Summary: While fighting the sorcerer, Felix Faust, Robin get sucked into a portal and winds up in a different dimension.  While there, he meets a girl that knows his identity, can she help him get back to his dimension.  Please read the author's note in chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

**Huge Author's Note: This story is based off a dream I had about 2 months ago. This fist chapter sucks 6 ways to Sunday, but that's because this was not part of the dream. I just kinda made this up. I will say that the next chapter will mostly suck as it also was not part of the dream. I'm also working on a Batman Beyond story, but I'm taking a slight break from that to get this started.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Felix Faust was working on a way to find a world where superheroes didn't exist. He wanted to rule, but the Justice League and their side team kept foiling his plans. He had studied all his books, and discovered a spell that could open a rip to a parallel world. According to the book, he needed 3 items: The ankh of Cleopatra, a samurai sword that was said to be used by the first samurai, and The Golden Apple of Discord that was held by Eris, Greek goddess of Chaos.

"Now, once I get my hands on these three artifacts, I will find a world I can take over." Faust said to himself as he closed the book he was reading about the spell in. The sorcerer then left out to obtain the first item.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Four Hours Later

"Recognized Batman 02"

The computer announced the Dark Knight and the team started coming out of wherever they were at the time.

"Everyone gather around, looks like there's trouble ahead. About an hour ago, the Justice League received reports that the legendary Ankh of Cleopatra was stolen, you are to go to Egypt and check it out." Batman stated as he typed on the computer, and pulled up an image of the ankh and the sphinx in which it was originally housed.

"Any idea who stole it, or how?" Robin voiced up as he looked at the area.

"All we know is that the thief was very cunning; able to get around all security that surrounded the sphinx, and forced the door open with a special laser." Batman answered his protégé.

"We shall leave immediately to investigate." Kaldur said as he looked over the team, seeing that they were all ready. With that, the team left out for the bio ship.

YJYJYJYJYJ

One Hour later

The team was out over the Atlantic Ocean on their way to Egypt.

"So what's the deal with this ankh thing?" Kid Flash asked as he looked at the rest of his team.

"The Ankh of Cleopatra is considered the symbol of life in Egyptian Mythology. Also, the original ankh is worth a fortune. It could be a thief just looking for a good score." Robin said as he looked over at Kid Flash.

"So, we're just after a simple thief?" Superboy asked.

"Maybe not, according to some of the information that was already gathered, it looks like somehow magic was involved. The witnesses say the thief appeared out of nowhere, then blasted rays of energy at the door of the sphinx and destroyed the entire door." Robin said as he was typing on his holographic computer to make sure he told his friend right.

Just then the team arrived and after the ship landed, they departed to try and figure out who stole one of Egypt's greatest treasures.

YJYJYJYJ

Faust arrived back at his hideout and placed the ankh on one of three stands.

"Next will be the samurai sword wielded by the first samurai." Faust said as he activated his magic and started looking for the sword.

YJYJYJYJYJ

The team arrived at the sphinx, and began to investigate. Robin used his detective skills to interrogate the witnesses that were still looking at the Sphinx very closely. M'gann and Kaldur went to inspect the door that was blasted open, Kid Flash decided to check the immediate area, about a 3 mile radius, while and Superboy watched from a hiding spot incase the thief were to come back.

About half an hour after the team started investigating they had a good bit of information to go on. Robin was able to get a good description of the thief, Kaldur and M'gann were able to determine that it wasn't a ray gun, but magic that destroyed the door. Superboy and Kid Flash kept patrolling for anything strange, which never came up. The team returned to the bio ship and departed to give Batman the data they had collected.

YJYJYJYJ

"Finally, I've located it. The first samurai sword is on display at the Tokyo Museum." Faust said to himself as he saw the image of the sword he was looking for within his locator spell.

Faust then released the spell and the window it made vanished.

"I'm sure the sword is heavily guarded; I'd better make sure I'm prepared." Faust said to himself as he turned to walk toward his books to make sure he had the right spells incase there was any interference.

YJYJYJYJ

The team arrived back at Mount Justice and was gathered in front of Batman to tell him what they had discovered.

"Batman, M'gann and I inspected the Sphinx door and discovered that there was a strong magical residue. I have never sensed anything like it before." Kaldur said as he looked Batman right in his cowl.

"I agree with Kaldur, Batman, the magical energy was very strong." M'gann added.

"That means we're dealing with a sorcerer." Batman said as he turned to Robin. "What about the eyewitnesses, anything from them."

"Yes, sir; they say the thief was dressed in a purple robe and had a strange helmet on. They also noticed that on top of the helmet was a golden moon crescent shape." Robin informed his mentor as he pulled up the data he typed into his wrist computer.

"I recognize that description. Team, looks like we are dealing with Felix Faust; he is a very powerful sorcerer. The only question is, what would Faust want with the Ankh of Cleopatra?" Batman said to the team.

"That part is unknown, but we shall look deeper into this." Kaldur said to Batman.

"Proceed with caution as Faust can be very dangerous, team dismissed." Batman said, and with that he walked out.

"Faust, I've heard that name, but I'm sure he's just like Abra Kadabra; uses future tech to simulate magic." Wally stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so, Wally, as I told Batman, there was magical residue, no sign of any technology. As I said at the Tower of Fate, I study magic for one year in Atlantis." Kaldur replied.

"Whatever, let's just figure out where he's going to be next." Robin said as he didn't want Wally to start into his whole 'magic doesn't exist' rant.

The team agreed with the boy wonder and he started searching on the computer for all the data about Faust he could find.

"Here we go, Felix Faust. Wow, Batman wasn't kidding, this guy has done it all, even tried to sell his soul to become more powerful." Robin explained to his team.

"I still don't get why he would want the Ankh of Cleopatra." Wally stated.

"Like that's a shock." Robin said then let out his cackle. "I'm not sure what he'd want with the Ankh. We have to find someone that understands magic."

"Why not use the helmet of fate?" M'gann questioned.

"No way, I put on that thing and still think magic is a sham." Wally said as she shook his head and hands, indicating that it was a bad idea.

"What about Zatara, isn't he the Justice League's magician." Conner said, the information coming to him instantly thanks to the G-Gnomes.

"Hey, yea." Robin said, and with that, he lifted his hand to his comm link. "Robin to Zatara, we have a mission, but need the advice of a magician."

"I shall be there in a moment." Zatara's voice was heard by all the teens.

As promised, Zatara arrived via zeta beam in a moment.

"How can I help you, young heroes?" Zatara questioned.

"Felix Faust stole the Ankh of Cleopatra, but we do not know why or anything. What do you think he would want it for." Kaldur explained to the league member. After he thought about it, Zatara had one possible answer.

"I have heard of a spell that uses three artifacts. Once the artifacts are together, and the spell is performed correctly, it can open a gateway to another dimension, one where there are no Meta powers." Zatara explained to the teens.

"Okay, so the Ankh of Cleopatra is the first artifact, what about the other two." Wally said, still with some skepticism in his voice.

"According to the legends, the other two are: the sword wielded by the first samurai, and the Golden Apple of Discord from Greek mythology." Zatara stated.

"So we have to stop Faust from getting the remaining artifacts. Alright, according to my sources, the sword of the first samurai is in Tokyo on display at the national history museum." Robin said as he typed on the main computer and pulled up the information.

"Alright, a trip to Japan, sweet." Wally said, trying to liven up the group.

"Let us go, we must check to make sure the sword is safe." Kaldur said, and the team left out once more for the Bio Ship.

YJYJYJYJ

The security team at the museum in Tokyo was trying to protect one of their nation's greatest treasures, but the intruder was taking them out one by one. Each guard that came toward the purple robed intruder was easily taken down by a blast of magic that came from the sorcerer's hands.

"You think you can stop me, you pathetic mortals." Faust stated as he took out the last guard. The sorcerer then walked over to the display case, destroyed it, and grabbed the sword. "Two down, now the last artifact is all I need."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three Hours Later

The team arrived outside the museum, and instantly realized that Faust had been there. They immediately entered the building, only to find all the guards unconscious. Robin headed forward, and saw that the case in the middle of the room was destroyed.

"Oh man, we need to locate the Golden Apple of Discord. Faust got the sword, which means Turkey is his next destination." Robin said as the rest of the team came up around him and stared at the case.

"Why Turkey, I thought the Apple of Discord had a Greek history?" Conner questioned.

"Greek Mythology covers all of Greece and some of Turkey." Robin answered.

"Any idea where the Apple is?" Aqualad asked, as he figured Robin had already done his research as he usually does for missions.

"I have a general location, but that's it. According to Greek mythology, the Apple wound up being given to Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Beauty after an incident with Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena." Robin informed Aqualad and the others.

"Okay, is there more behind the story?" Kid Flash questioned.

"The three goddesses were at a wedding when Eris, the goddess of Chaos and Strife threw the golden apple over the wall. The three goddesses each had claimed they were the fairest, as according to the writing on the apple; it was 'for the fairest'. Zeus sent Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena to the city of Troy, and the prince there chose to give it to the Goddess of Beauty after she promised him the most beautiful woman from the city of Sparta. According to my data, the apple is hidden in a temple dedicated to Aphrodite somewhere near where Troy once was." Robin said as he told a short version of the myth.

"Okay, but I'm sure we won't find the place in time." Kid Flash said as he started to loose his pep.

"If we get going, we'll find the temple." Robin said as he looked from his wrist computer to Kid Flash.

"I hope we can stop him, I don't want to think about what could happen if Faust does get the Apple of Discord." Miss Martian stated.

"We'll stop him, don't worry." Superboy said as he looked Miss Martian right in the eyes. With that look, Miss Martian began to blush.

With that said, the team left out to head to the city that was once Troy to find the Golden Apple of Discord.

YJYJYJYJ

Just as the team had left the museum in Tokyo, Faust arrived back at his hideout and placed the sword on the second podium and walked over to his locator spell area. The sorcerer then activated the spell, and told it what he was looking for. It took some time, but the spell showed that the Apple was in Corinth, Turkey.

"So, it's near the ancient city of Troy, wonderful." Faust said to himself as he then deactivated the spell, then left out of the hideout.

YJYJYJYJ

The team was over Asia and getting close to their destination, the city of Corinth.

"So, Robin, how do you know so much about Greek mythology?" Superboy asked from his seat.

"When you get as bored as me sometimes, you find some interesting stuff to learn. Found a lot of stuff on the subject on the internet." Robin said as he just gave Superboy a smirk.

"Well, with you, I can believe that." Kid Flash said.

"Arriving at coordinates in five minutes, I think we should go in our civilian clothes." Miss Martian informed the team.

They all agreed and went to change, as they always kept a set of their civvies on the ship.

With that, the four teen passengers in the bio ship got ready to depart. As if the ship sensed the teens were ready to get there, it sped up a bit, and they were in Corinth in no time. The team disembarked and separated to question the residents of Corinth.

Robin was the first to find someone that he figured knew some English.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the Temple of Aphrodite." Robin asked the woman he found.

"It's just outside of the western part of the city. What interest do you have in the temple?" The woman questioned.

"I'm studying Greek Mythology in school, and my father wanted me to visit the temple near here, but I'm afraid I got lost." Robin answered.

"The temple is a very sacred place for us, since its part of the city's history. I just wanted to make sure you were not going there to defile it." The woman stated.

"I promise, I'm only going to take photos. Thank you for your help." Robin said and he left the woman so she could get back to what she was doing. Once he knew she was away from him, he lifted his hand up to his ear and activated his comm.

"Guys, I have a location, it's outside the western part of the city; I'll meet you there." Robin said and with that, he ran off in the direction he informed his team of.

20 minutes later

The team met up about the same time, and they started searching for any evidence that the apple was there. Just as Conner found it, he was struck with a purple beam.

"Guys, take cover." Kaldur said as he reached for one of his waterbearers to form a shield. The team followed their leader's order.

"So, you brats figured out my plan, well you won't stop me." A voice said.

"Come on out, Faust, and fight like a man." Conner said as he jumped up in the air and landed near where the blast came from. The kryptonian clone landed, and made a crater, however, the sorcerer was not there.

All of a sudden, there were several beams heading out from one point, and they hit each of the teens. Faust then walked over to the area Conner had found and noticed his prize, the Golden Apple of Discord. Just as he reached out for it, he was pulled by an invisible force. When the sorcerer turned around to find out what had happened, he noticed the Martian was standing up, and she had a stern look on her face.

"You think you can stop me, girl. I'd like to see you try." Faust taunted as he got closer to M'gann.

"I won't let you get that artifact, Faust; Even if I'm the only one that can, I will stop you." M'gann said as she held out her hands to use her telekinesis.

Just as Faust let out a blast, M'gann knew she couldn't block it fully, but she tried to by creating an invisible shield with her powers. Faust's blast made contact with her shield, but Faust's magic was stronger than M'gann powers and the blast hit her right in the torso. M'gann went down and Faust returned to get the Apple.

He reached out once more, this time stopped by a bird-a-rang.

"So the Batman's little brat wants a try, well I'll be happy to oblige." Faust said as he turned to face the 13-year-old.

"Bring it Faust." Robin said as he ran toward his enemy.

Robin and Faust met up, and Robin started into hand to hand combat. Faust was unable to fight very well, thus Robin was winning that part. The sorcerer however cheated and used some of his magic to knock Robin back. Just as the boy wonder fell unconscious, Kaldur and Wally started toward their attacker, and with Wally's speed and Kaldur's water manipulation, they were able to stop him momentarily, but he then was able to recover and then shot both of them with a strong bit of magic; Kaldur couldn't even deflect it.

"Now, I shall claim my prize and then I shall have my own world to rule." Faust said out loud as he walked over to the partially destroyed statue of Aphrodite and spotted the apple that Conner had seen earlier. Once the Apple of Discord was in his possession, Faust disappeared.

It was a couple of minutes before the team started to come around, and once they were all on their feet, they looked to where Conner was before the attack and saw that the last artifact was gone.

"Oh just great, now he can get away." Wally shouted as he was mad that they got beaten by a sorcerer.

"We still have time, I'm sure it will take time to get the spell ready, and there is one place he frequently goes when he's working on plans." Robin retorted as he wanted to stop Wally before he started speedtalking.

"I'll call the bio ship." M'gann said as she held up her hand in the direction that the ship was in, and in no time, it had arrived. The defeated team then entered their ride and took off.

* * *

><p>Okay, well a bit shorter than I wanted, but I may make up for that with the next chapter.<p>

I wanted to some some of my Greek Myth knowledge, but I'm sure some of it is off, as I couldn't find a real location for the Apple of Discord. I hope you guys like this, and are ready for the next chapter, as I'm going to work on it right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team arrived back at Mt. Justice two hours after they got beaten by Faust. As the team disembarked from the ship, they were met by their mentors.

"This can't be good." Wally whispered to Robin as the teens saw the looks on their mentors' faces.

"There are always bumps in the road on a mission like this, but now, all of us, your team and the League will go after him." Batman said as he walked in front of the other mentors.

"We can handle this on our own." Conner said as he almost got in Batman's face, but Kaldur put his arm out to stop the Kryptonian. Conner looked at the team leader and backed down.

"You need all the help you can get if you want to beat Faust; it took all of us to stop him at one point." Flash said as looked at the teens.

"We will follow your command once we arrived at Faust's hideout." Kaldur said as he stepped forward. The rest of the teens nodded their heads in agreement, and everyone headed to the briefing room.

"Alright, each teenager will be paired with their mentors, as you can work well with your mentor. Myself and Robin will do reconnaissance; Flash and Kid Flash will run through the two mile radius looking for any traps; Manhunter and Miss Martian will survey the area from the sky and use their telepathy to make sure Faust is in his hideout. Superboy will walk the perimeter of the building and use his inferred vision to keep an eye on Faust once we know he's there. Aquaman and Aqualad will enter once Faust is cornered." Batman explained as he pointed out everything on the computer screen that had the layout of a building on it.

Everyone, including the mentors, nodded.

"Any questions." Batman said looking around. "Also, Superman is on a mission with Green Lantern to help out the planet Oa, so he won't be here for this mission."

Superboy gave his usual look, well the one he had when he dealt with Superman, but he agreed along with the others. Batman gave the teens 45 minutes to rest after their fight, but as soon as they were ready, Miss Martian reconfigured the bio ship so that Aqualad could pilot it.

Joining Aqualad on the bio ship was his mentor and Superboy. Robin rode in the Batwing with Batman, and the Martians along with the speedsters used their own method of transport. Once ready, everyone was leaving out of Mt. Justice heading for Faust's hideout; outside a small town in Colorado.

YJYJYJYJ

Faust had returned to his hideout and placed the Apple of Discord on the third pedestal.

"It is too bad the energies of the three items have to combine. I wish to arrive in my new world order soon." Faust said as he walked over to his book and double checked the spell. Upon his closer review, Faust learned that the three items had to be in close proximity for one hour before the spell could be used.

YJYJYJYJ

The League and their teen partners arrived two and a half miles from Faust's hideout, just at the base of the Rocky Mountains.

"Okay, everyone has their assignments, now go." Batman said and with that, the Martians took to the skies, the speedsters started their search for traps, and everyone went to their stations.

Kid Flash found five traps, while his uncle found another ten, which they dismantled once they had found them. Batman and Robin took to the trees and made their way to the house not far from them. Superboy stayed near the building, about half a mile from the house, waiting for word that Faust was there.

_"Miss Martian to everyone, Uncle J'onn and I have located Faust, he's in the building, keeping mental link open for everyone." _Miss Martian's voice chimed in everyone's mind.

"_From what we can get, we have about ten minutes before he can activate the spell." _Martian Manhunter said.

"_Okay, Superboy, use inferred vision and report Faust's exact location." _Batman said and with that, he and Robin shot grappling hooks at a tree close to the house and waited to hear from Superboy.

The Kryptonian clone activated his inferred vision and scanned the house.

_"Faust is in the basement, it's a large one too, goes past the frame of the above house." _Superboy said as he looked all around, and then down once he found the stairs.

_"Superboy, keep an eye him for now, everyone else, make your way toward the house. This is the team's mission; mentors only go in if there is a problem. Miss Martian, keep the link open." _Batman instructed.

"_Understood Batman, maintaining mental link." _Miss Martian responded as she started to descend to meet up with her team. Once she met up with the boys, they all proceeded with caution as they were sure that Faust had traps inside. Following Superboy, as he still used his inferred vision, Robin stayed behind the Kryptonian, and looked on either side at a time to make sure there were no traps they could trigger.

Once they reached the stairs that lead to the basement, Miss Martian used her telekinesis to slowly open the door, and Robin got out a bird-a-rang and was ready at a moment's notice incase Faust knew they were there. The boy wonder went in first, and once he reached the stairs, he looked around and saw the three items, and Faust standing by them with his arms out.

"Ah, so the children are here, well, you are too late. Once the spell is recited, I will have a world I can rule." Faust said as he didn't move.

"_Miss M, contact Batman; tell him it's going to take everyone." _Robin said in his mind.

"_Miss Martian to Batman, we need the league to help, Faust is about to activate the spell." _Miss Martian said to Batman's mind.

"_We are on our way, distract him." _Batman's voice said in all the teens' minds.

The team went to work; Robin threw his bird-a-rang while Superboy stomped his foot to create a small earthquake, but Miss Martian kept the teens steady. The earthquake knocked Faust off his feet, but he quickly recovered and used his magic to stop the bird-a-rang that was about to hit him. Kid Flash ran toward the sorcerer but was thrown off by the explosion the bird-a-rang created.

"_We have to keep him distracted till the league gets here." _Aqualad thought as he pulled his water bearers and they formed swords.

The team leader then went right up to Faust and started swinging at him, but Faust was ready as he sent an energy ball right at the Atlantean. The ball hit, and Aqualad was sent back about 3 feet. Just as Faust got ready to send out another magic attack, the ceiling above them broke, and the League appeared.

"So the kids needed men to help them; how marvelous." Faust said as he looked over all of them.

"It's over, Faust, we all will stop you." Batman said as he gave Faust his famous glare.

"Contras Apetra Hareptus Seprasta." Faust said, and with those words, the three artifacts started to glow.

After a moment, the artifacts moved into a line with the Ankh on top and the Apple of Discord on bottom. The energy from the items started to combine and instantly a large portal is formed. As Faust got close to the portal, Miss Martian and her uncle both used the telekinesis to try and pull him back from the portal, but they were unable to. Just as he was close to the portal, Robin charged him from the side, but once he tackled the sorcerer, they fell to the left, and right into the portal.

"Robin!" Batman shouted as he started toward the portal to go after his protégé, but the portal closed right after Faust and Robin fell completely through.

"What can we do? We have to find someway to get him back." Miss Martian said as she held her hands up to her mouth.

"We need to study the spell, maybe Zatara can help us. If we have to, we shall use the Helmet of Fate, I'm sure Nabu can help us." Kid Flash stated as he was also worried about his friend.

"Nabu?" Superboy questioned as he looked at Kid Flash.

"Alright, I do believe in magic a bit, but science can still explain some of it. When we were in the Tower of Fate, I became Dr. Fate, but his name is really Nabu." Kid Flash said as he finally admitted he believed in magic (some).

"There is nothing more that can be done here, why don't we head back to the cave and figure out how to get Robin back." Aquaman stated as he watched the teens reaction to losing their friend.

YJYJYJYJ

Faust was the first to stand up, after falling out of the portal, and when he saw Robin starting to wake up, he used his magic to make sure the teen didn't wake up for about an hour; enough time for him to get away.

One Hour Later

Robin awoke and took in his surroundings. He soon realized he was not in Faust's hideout but outside a high school. The bell had rung and soon teenagers started filling the covered sidewalks to head to their next classes.

"I need to find out where I am." Robin said as he lifted his left arm up. The boy wonder quickly realized he was not in his Robin outfit, but his civvies. "Oh, this is just great."

Robin figured he could blend into the crowd of teens, so he headed out from behind the large tree he woke up at. He started to mingle with the students, and passed a girl with shoulder length dark hair. The girl looked him right in the eyes, then turned around and chased after him. She caught up with him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you're new here, aren't you, Dick Grayson." The girl whispered as she got close to the boy's ear.

"How do you …" Dick began, but he was cut off when she put her hand up.

"We need to talk, follow me." The teen said as she turned away from the boy and motioned for him to come with her.

YJYJYJYJ

Dick followed the girl to an abandoned part of the school. He kept a close eye on her.

"So, now will you explain how you know my name." Dick said once the girl stopped walking and began to turn around.

"I think something's happened if you're here, Robin." The girl said, then all of a sudden, she was thrown against the wall and being held there.

"What did you say; who sent you; and how do you know about me." Dick said as he glared at the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay, in order: I called you Robin; no one sent me, you were sent here; and I know a lot about you, you're my favorite comic book character." The teen said as she calmly looked at the thirteen year old that was able to hold her against the wall. "By the way, my name's Reina."

"I can't believe it, Faust actually did it." Dick said as he slowly released Reina.

"You mean Felix Faust. This can't be good." Reina said instantly after hearing the villain's name.

"How much do you know about him?" Dick asked with some curiosity to his voice.

"Well, he did invade Paradise Island and freed the Greek God of the Underworld, Hades in Justice League, and he's pretty powerful from what I've read." Reina said without stopping.

"Okay, we need to talk about this in depth." Dick stated as he looked around.

"We can hang out and talk after school. Just stay hidden till I come back to this spot." Reina said as she adjusted her shirt so it didn't get wrinkled and grabbed her backpack that fell when she was swung into the wall.

"Don't worry about me; hiding is what I do best. You chose this spot for a reason, so it must have no traffic." Dick analyzed.

"You're not 'the world's greatest detective's' protégé for nothing. Since they moved the classes to the new annex, no one comes this way." Reina explained as she started to turn to head for her next class.

"Thanks for helping me, Reina." Dick said.

"Anything for my fav hero. See you soon." Reina said as she stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder and gave a slight smirk. The sixteen year old girl then walked away. "Hope you don't mind waiting about three hours, if you want, you can watch the area."

"No problem, I need to get a good view anyway." Dick said then did some jumps and got on the roof to wait for his new ally, Reina to return.

YJYJYJYJ

It was lunchtime for the students and Reina was waiting in line with her friend, Kristi Copper, and they were talking.

"I can't wait for the new episodes of Young Justice to start, I just love watching Robin." Kristi said as she couldn't wait for Friday, and it was just Tuesday.

"I know, but you know we can't get into a fight over which of us likes Robin more." Reina said, and with saying his name, her thoughts wondered, and she hoped he was okay on the roof.

The two friends finally got to the serving area and their chatter stopped as they grabbed their trays. Once they sat down in their usual spot in the lunch room. Kristi looked at Reina and noticed her mind was wondering.

"Reina, are you okay, you haven't been the same since after 2nd block?" Kristi asked.

"Yes, I'm alright Kristi, just starting thinking about something, guess I got lost in my thoughts." Reina answered as she came to her senses.

"We have to hurry, lunch is over in like 15 minutes." Kristi remarked, and she returned to her lunch.

"Right." Reina said as she also returned to eating.

Soon after that, the bell rang, and the friends headed back to their 3rd block classes.

YJYJYJYJ

Robin kept a watch around the school and even watched after the bell rang, and saw all the student's switching classes. He scanned the crowd, and saw his new friend, and she was talking with someone; he assumed a good friend.

"Hope you stay safe, Reina." Robin said as he thought about Reina being the only one that could help him.

YJYJYJYJ

Two Hours Later

"You sure you want to walk home, it's kinda far." Kristi asked as she was about to get on the bus.

"Yea, I just need to think about some things, and walking home will give me the quiet I need. Tell mom I'll be a little late, and not to worry." Reina replied after her friend was in her assigned seat and rolled the window down.

"Okay, you're just lucky we live in the same neighborhood." Kristi said as she stuck her head out of the window.

Once the bus pulled off, Reina headed over to the abandoned part of the building. She made sure that no one was around, even though the area was basically deserted.

"Dick, it's alright, you can come down now." Reina said as she got to the same place she had talked to the boy wonder.

Out of nowhere Dick appeared behind her.

"Nice to see you again, Reina." Dick said, but Reina didn't even jump.

"You too, did you keep yourself occupied while I was gone." Reina joked.

"Usually I scare people when I do that, how did you not jump?" Dick asked as Reina turned around.

"Hello, I've seen every Batman show that you were in, I know how you and he work." Reina said. "So you ready to head home?"

"Yea, but how will you explain me to your parents?" Dick questioned as they started walking.

"I only have a mother, but actually, I think my mom will believe me. I've studied enough about your universe, and even watched every show I could. I even drive her crazy sometimes just by talking about it a lot." Reina said as they stepped past school grounds.

The walk home was uneventful, as Reina took some back ways that no one ever used. While they walked, the two talked, and Reina felt safe. They mostly talked about Dick's adventures as Robin, and how many shows there had been, and then Reina started talking about the different movies that have been made; like a bunch about Batman and Superman, even Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). Once they reached the two reached a certain road, Reina turned, and Dick followed her. They walked to the end of the street, and toward a medium sized house.

Just as they two walked up the sidewalk, Reina and Dick were met by a tall woman. Dick assumed she was Reina's mother. The woman walked right up to them.

"Reina, what are you doing walking home, and what are you doing bringing home a strange boy?" Her mother said as she got a stern look and then gave Dick the 'mom-glare'.

"Mom, this is Dick Grayson. Dick, this is my mom, Kathy Grayson." Reina said as she commenced with the introductions.

"Wait you have the same last name as me!" Dick said in excitement.

"Yes, Robin, but it's not uncommon to have 'Grayson' as a last name here." Reina stated as she looked at the teen.

"Reina, did you just call him 'Robin'?" Kathy said in shock at what she just heard her daughter call the boy.

"Yes, mom; this is 'the' Dick Grayson. He was sucked from his dimension to ours." Reina explained. She then noticed her mother had a questioning look on her face. "What, you don't believe me?"

"Well, actually, I can. With all the crap that happens on those DC Comics shows you watch, I can believe it." Kathy answered.

"He needs somewhere to stay till him or his team can find a way to get him home." Reina stated as she looked from Dick to her mother.

"Okay, he can use the guest room in the meantime. Reina will show you where it is." Kathy said as she didn't want to get into an argument over something she knew very little about.

"Come no, Dick." Reina said and with that, the two went off, and entered the house.

A couple of moments later, Reina showed Dick the guest room.

"My room is upstairs, and there's a computer room around the corner. Also, you're room has a bathroom in it." Reina explained.

"You really are a great person." Dick said as he sat on the bed.

"We'll talk in a bit, I have homework." Reina said and with that, she left Dick alone.

The teen hero looked around, and figured he should stay loose, just incase anything were to happen, so he stretched and when he was done, he decided to do some gymnastics that were meant for indoors. He started with a handstand, and kept doing it, and walked around the room.

Meanwhile upstairs, Reina was busy with Algebra, American History, and Biology homework. The Algebra was the worst, but the sixteen year old kept at it. Once Algebra was done, she went to her computer, and quickly dispatched of her other two subjects.

"Reina, honey, I'm off to work, are you going to be alright." Kathy hollered up the stairs.

"Sure mom; just going to hang out with Dick, maybe invite Kristi over." Reina shouted back.

"Alright, dear, see you in the morning before you leave for school." Kathy stated, and with that, she left.

Reina headed downstairs to see how Dick was settling in, and when she walked to the doorway of the guest room, she was surprised to see him doing inverted pushups.

"So, your mom left for work, want to start discussing things?" Dick asked.

"I've been thinking about it all day, since we met, we may need one more person to help us plan. I have a good friend, infact she lives in the neighborhood, and she's a DC universe fan like me. Think I could let her know about this." Reina stated, then asked.

"It must be the girl you were talking to during your class change after we met." Dick said, and he didn't get any surprised reaction from his new friend.

"As a matter of fact, it is, you were watching the crowd when we were switching to 4th block. Her name is Kristi Copper, and I usually practice my Taekwando with her once mom goes to work." Reina said as she gave a smile.

"What belt are you?" Dick questioned.

"Blue belt, and Kristi is a yellow belt, but I'm teaching her some of what I know. She's a bit of a 'fangirl' when it comes to you, just like me I guess, but she can also be serious when she needs to be." Reina said as she walked over to the phone. The teen picked it up and dialed a number. "Hey Kristi, you ready for that next lesson from me. Also, I need your help with a serious matter, I'll explain when you get here. Meet me at our usual spot."

With that, Reina hung up the phone and motioned for Dick to follow her.

"When does your mom get home?" Dick questioned as they walked out the front door.

"Not till about 6am, we have some time to train, then fix something up for you." Reina said, and with that they headed toward the woods that lay a bit from the house.

* * *

><p>Kristi Copper === KK Copper<p>

I asked KK if she wanted to be in the story because I remembered from the dream that someone else wanted to help Dick along with myself, so yea, thought I'd go with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, Just saying, this may not be my best work, but I did have to redo part of it as I had one section already typed up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kristi started walking toward Reina's house, and was wondering what was important enough for Reina to say what she did on the phone. She arrived at the small wooded area just at the edge of Reina's property. She saw her friend, but there was a younger boy with her. The dark blonde walked over to them, but as she got closer, she felt like she somehow knew the boy. Kristi couldn't describe the feeling, but she knew him.

"Hey, Reina, so what's up?" Kristi asked once she was near enough to the two.

"Well, this is going to be hard to explain, but meet Richard John Grayson." Reina said as she motioned to the boy.

"Nice to meet you Richard, your parents must really love the character Robin from the Batman comics." Kristi said as she held out her hand to shake the boy's hand.

"Well, actually, I am Robin." The boy said to the dark blonde as his blue eyes met her greenish blue ones.

"Reina, are you kidding me, this can't really be him, I mean EKKKKKKKKKK." Kristi said as she jumped at Dick and gave him a huge hug. The teenage boy was caught off guard, and he didn't have time to get away, all of a sudden, he found her lips on his cheek.

"Kristi, oh crud, I figured this would happen. Sorry about this, Dick, she can get kinda crazy sometimes. Other times, she's serious about what she does." Reina said as she tried to pry Dick out of the 'fangirl death grip' he was in. "Kristi, you're going to smother him."

Kristi let go of the boy, and when she did, she just kept staring at him.

"How can you be here, you're a fictional character, not that I'm complaining." Kristi asked as she then caught what she was saying.

"Felix Faust opened a portal to your dimension, and I tried to stop him from stepping in, but we both got pulled though. I wound up here, and met Reina." Dick explained as Kristi never took her eyes off him. "She offered to help me, and said that you might want to help too."

"I'd love to, I mean it's not often that your favorite comic book hero is standing right in front of you and you're asked if you want to help, and…" Kristi said as she started to kinda turn blue in the face.

"Kristi, breath, you know how you get when you're talking like that. Dick needs our help, so you have to stay calm and serious." Reina said as she got right beside her friend.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Kristi questioned.

"Robin wanted to do some sparring, and since you and I always practice at this time, I figured we could do it together." Reina said as she back away a bit and got into position.

"Alright, so what am I learning today?" Kristi asked as she also got into position.

Just as the two friends turned to their comic book crush, they noticed he was gone.

"To quote Wally; "I hate it when he does that", but it's one of the things we both love about him." Reina said as she and Kristi started to look around. They then heard laughter, and tried to follow it.

YJYJYJYJ

Faust arrived at an old abandoned building, and figured he could use it as a hideout until he conquered the world.

"I can't believe I have to deal with that brat of a hero. Why didn't I throw him off me before the portal closed?" The sorcerer said to himself as he was able to conjure up some provisions for his stay in the small hut; a chair, bed, and table.

He then walked to the window, and stared out. He was about one and a half miles from the place where he and Robin appeared in this dimension, but he was worried that Robin alone may ruin his plans. The sorcerer became embedded in his thoughts as he tried to come up with a way to get rid of the boy wonder; the only thing was he had to lure him out of hiding.

YJYJYJYJ

The two friends looked around, but stayed silent, hoping to hear the boy moving. Just as Reina turned around toward her favorite tree, she heard it, the trees rustling. She tapped Kristi on the shoulder and slowly motioned in the direction of the sound. Kristi nodded, and the two of them moved slowly toward the tree.

Dick watched the two girls, and he was surprised that they worked so well together. He continued to watch Kristi, but failed to notice that Reina had disappeared. He knew that Kristi couldn't see him, but what he didn't know was Reina was right behind him.

Reina had quietly climbed the tree in a spot she knew very well and was behind the boy wonder in no time. She reached out her hand, and tapped his shoulder. The young hero jumped from fright and fell out of the tree. Just before he hit the ground, Dick was able to turn his body so he landed on his feet.

Reina jumped out of the tree and landed without a hitch. Dick stood up from the crouch he was in, and Reina did the same.

"Nice work girls, you have some potential." Dick said as he gave them a smile.

"I told you Dick, I've seen about everything I could about you and how you work, you're like a ninja, but I have good hearing." Reina said as she gave a bit of a giggle.

"It was easy to keep you distracted; I was kinda hoping that if you saw me alone and it would scare you to stay in the tree so I didn't get a hold of you." Kristi said as she tried her hardest to keep from fangirl attacking the boy wonder again.

"Alright, well how about some real hand to hand sparring." Dick said as he got into one of his known stances. The girls joined him, and they started into a great sparring session.

Reina and Kristi were using the same moves at some point, but Reina went high when Kristi went low. Dick was doing a great job blocking, but Reina was able to get one hit in on the boy wonder. The teen boy was not fazed and went into attacking the two. They blocked most of the punches and kicks, but a few of them got through and the punches and kicks hit Reina and Kristi in the arms and stomach. Both girls were knocked back a bit, and Dick could tell they took more force from the hits.

"I think that's enough. I have to admit, I wasn't holding back, I never do when I'm training." Dick said as he relaxed his stance and allowed the girls to get their breath back.

"I think I can agree, but I think you're getting better Kristi, you've been practicing." Reina said as she finally got her breath back and looked from Dick to her friend.

"Sure thing, so what do we do now?" Kristi said as she stopped holding her stomach.

"Well, Dick and I agree that there is no way Dick can stay hidden, and mom could get in trouble is he stays out of school, so I was going to fix him up with a school file so he can go to school with us." Reina said as the three of them started to head to her house.

"Great idea, Reina; Kristi, anyway you want to help with that?" Dick said, then questioned as he looked from Reina to Kristi.

"Sorry, I have a bunch more homework to do, but I'm sure Reina can get it done." Kristi said as she stopped for a moment. "Of course I could run home and get it, then be at your house."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a bit." Reina stated as she and Dick turned toward the house, and Kristi kept walking past.

YJYJYJYJ

It was about thirty minutes later, and Reina was hard at work in the computer room with Dick watching her closely.

"Are you sure about this, Reina?" Dick asked as he watched her type.

"Yea, there's one kid at school that's your age, and like her, you're smart beyond your years. With these fake school records, you can go to Jasper High until Kaldur and the others can find a way to get you home." Reina said as she stopped typing for a moment.

"You really do know a lot about my world." Dick said with amazement in his voice.

"Yes, I've been a fan of yours and Batman's since I was seven. Also, I fixed it so we would have the same classes, I know you're only thirteen, but you're super smart, so you can handle Algebra, Biology, American History, and 11th grade Literature." Reina explained as she looked from the computer screen to the boy wonder.

"Okay, now you're just scary." Dick said, but then he let out his signature laugh. "Well you know what I mean." After he said that, Reina clicked Print on the computer.  
>"Alright, since that's done, if I'm going to help you, I need to know what happened, and you can fill me in on anything about Faust I don't know." Reina stated as she piled up the now printed papers and put them in a folder.<p>

"Well, we started into an investigation into the theft of the Ankh of Cleopatra, all we got was a description of him, and then we talked to Zatara and found out about the spell, and we arrived at the sword held by the first samurai, only to find that it was gone. We immediately went to Turkey to find the last item, the Golden Apple of Discord, we got to it first, but Faust wasn't far behind, we tried to stop him, but he took us out one by one. We met up with the League and decided that all of us would go after him, my team went first and we got there, just in time to stall him enough till the League could get there, but Faust activated the spell, I tried to stop him, and we both got pulled though the portal. I wake up here, and the rest you know." Dick told the girl.

"Yea, but I can't believe the Golden Apple of Discord used by Eris, Greek Goddess of Chaos and Strife could be used in a spell, I have to admit, I'm a Greek Myth fan." Reina said as she looked at the teen standing behind her.

"You really can multitask like crazy." Dick observed.

"Yea, also I thought of one other detail, if anyone asks; you and I are cousins, you're my uncle's son from Alabama." Reina said.

"Oh man, I didn't think about that, good work." Dick stated.

YJYJYJYJ

The League and their protégés arrived back at the cave after what happened.

"What are we going to do?" M'gann asked out loud as she and Wally walked off the ship.

"I'm sure Zatara can figure something out, I mean we brought the items with us, Beautiful." Wally said as he flirted/comforted the Martian girl.

"You should get some rest; the League will work on finding a way to get Robin back." Batman sternly said as he looked at the four teens.

"I am sorry, sir, but we will stay and try to figure out a way to get our teammate back." Kaldur said as he stood his ground.

"If you insist then you can stay, you can, but you will do what I say when I say it." Batman said after he gave a sigh. _'Why do they have to be so stubborn, oh right, they were trained by some of the most stubborn people in the League.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reina was starting to get worried about Kristi, as it shouldn't have taken her so long to gather her stuff. Just as she reached for her phone to call her childhood friend, it rang. Reina looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kristi.

"Hey, I was about to call, I was a bit worried." Reina said after the pressed the talk button. "Oh, so your mom wouldn't let you sneak back out huh, that's alright, I'll fill you in tomorrow on what's going on."

Just then, Dick came into the room just as Reina hung up.

"Okay, so do you want to walk to school in the morning?" Dick questioned as he already surmised that Kristi wouldn't be back.

"Yea, we can get Kristi to walk with us; I'll text her read quick." Reina said as she picked up her phone and texted her friend.

Reina: Want 2 walk 2 skool 2morrow?

Kristi: SURE 8D

Reina: K, c u around 7:30

Kristi: K

"Okay, Kristi will meet us and we head to school together. Oh man, is it 10:30 already, dang it." Reina said as she looked from her cell phone to the boy wonder and back once she realized the time.

"What's up?" Dick questioned.

"I only have an hour before one of my shows is on. I still have to get a shower and ready for bed." Reina said as she ran off. "I'll be done soon, and you can watch the show with me if you want."

Dick was going to be alone for some time, and he started thinking about something. He looked outside and saw the pile of old metal in the far corner of the yard, and figured he could use it. The boy wonder headed outside and gathered some of the metal, at least what he could carry. When he got back into the house he went to the garage and found some metal cutting tools (Reina had taken a metal shop class and now did it as a hobby). He placed the metal on the workbench and started cutting.

Forty Minutes Later

Dick was still in the garage when he heard his name called, so he left what he was doing, and found Reina was in her pajamas, a loose fitting t-shirt, and pajama bottoms.

"So, what's this show you were freaked out about missing?" Dick said as he followed Reina to the living room.

"Okay, you're going to think the show's stupid when you see it, but remember this; it was done in the 1960's." Reina stated as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV then put it on the right channel. Just as she set the remote down, the theme song to the show started.

Reina saw the opening scene and decided to sneak a glance at her friend. She saw that Dick's eyes were glued to the screen and just a wide. The episode was one that had Riddler in it, and Reina loved Riddler. The episode dealt with Riddler looking for an ancient treasure. The scene came up where Riddler got into a vault in the library and trapped the dynamic duo with a spray wax emulsion.

"Riddler me this, Batman; the more you take away, the larger it becomes?" Riddler said on the TV show.

"A hole." Dick said just as fast as he could, then just as Batman pulled some kind of substance off the wall, the show went to commercial.

"Yea, I know, this show is corny, but it's the first thing about Batman and you I watched, I was seven. That year for Halloween, I dressed up as you, it was so cute." Reina said.

"If you know the show so well, why watch it now?" Dick questioned as he looked at Reina.

"I like the actor that played Riddler. Whenever the Riddler episodes are on, I watch." Reina said, and then the two returned their attention to the show. The episode ended with Batman and Robin being hung over a giant vat of heated wax.

"That was interesting." Dick said, with some sarcasm in his voice as he got off the couch.

"Yeah I know it's corny but I like the show. Well we better get some sleep or mom's going to know that we were up all night." Reina said as she also got off the couch.

"OK I have a few things to do but it won't be much longer." Dick stated as he headed toward his room.

"Alright, just don't stay up too late." Reina then that she headed towards the years to her rain.

YJYJYJYJ

Meanwhile back in Robin's dimension the team was trying to figure out how to bring him back.

"So, Zatara, do you think is any way you can perform the spell to bring him back." Batman asked as the league's magician was standing with them.

"I am afraid that the sorcery is too strong for me; you'll need the help of a much more powerful wizard." Zatara stated.

"We don't know any other wizards." Wally shouted, and that got everyone's attention.

"Hello Megan; what about the helmet of fate, Wally. You could put it on and I'm sure Dr. Fate would help us." M'gann said as she remember something and gave herself a light facepalm.

"Oh come on, I don't want my brains beta waves scrambled again." Wally said as she back away from the Martian.

"You will do it, Kid Flash; it's the only idea we have right now." Batman said as he walked up to Wally and gave the famous Bat-glare.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get the helmet." Wally said as he walked off toward his 'souvenir room'. _'And here I was hoping I'd never have to do that again, dang Batman.'_

Wally returned several minutes later with the helmet. The speedster gave a long sigh then placed the helmet on his head. There was a bright flash of a golden light which blinded everyone, but once the light subdued, the League and their protégés looked and in Wally's place was Earth's sorcerer hero Dr. Fate.

"Red Tornado, why am I here?" Dr. Fate questioned his friend.

"We are in need of your powers, my friend. The teenagers were fighting with Felix Faust and while the fight was going on, Robin tackled Faust and the two were sucked into a portal that the enemy was able to conjure." Red Tornado said as he walked to the front of the group.

"What was this spell?" Dr. Fate questioned.

"If I may, Dr. Fate; we spoke with Zatara and found out that the spell could open a portal to another dimension." M'gann said as she stepped forward. "Also, I am M'gann M'orzz."

"It is a pleasure to meet you M'gann, and I understand your concern, it is in your voice." Dr. Fate stated as he looked at M'gann right in the eyes.

At those words, M'gann was shocked and backed away a bit. Conner sensed her distress and walked up to her, and laid a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I believe I know what you are speaking of, M'gann. The spell needed three artifacts, and they had to be in a close proximity for a bit before the spell was activated." Dr. Fate said.

Just as the sorcerer said this, the artifacts behind them began to glow. Just as everyone gathered around, the three artifacts then flew out of the mountain.

"Uh, what just happened?" Flash questioned as he was in awe at what happened.

"The artifacts felt that their job is done, so they are going to hide themselves again." Dr. Fate stated.

"So we have to gather them again, great." Conner said as he rolled his eyes.

"It will not be too hard; we already know where they are." Kaldur stated as he looked at Conner and gave a reassuring look.

"That is your next task, retrieve the items." Batman said with a somewhat concerned tone to his voice. "Dr. Fate, we need Wally to be on the mission as well, would you please remove the helmet."

Dr. Fate nodded and raised his hands, putting them on the helmet and removing it. In the same blinding light that created Dr. Fate, Wally soon appeared.

"Ah, finally, so when are we going?" Wally questioned.

"You heard all of that?" Conner asked curiously.

"Yea, my brainwaves may have been scrambled, but I could still hear what was going on." Wally said as he placed the helmet under his right arm.

"We are leaving now." Kaldur said as he stood tall and strong.

With that from their leader, the teens left out, after Wally quickly returned from putting the helmet back in its place.

YJYJYJYJ

Morning broke in Reina's dimension, and her alarm clock went off at 6:30 am. The sixteen year old got out of bed, and went over to her closet and got out her outfit for the day. She decided on a pair of straight leg blue jeans, and a lavender colored tunic that had an embroidering on the end of the sleeves and around the neck. Once her outfit was chosen, she went to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, Reina came down the stairs and went toward the guest room, and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." The young teen voice said from behind the door.

Reina opened the door, and saw that Dick was still in the clothes she found him in.

"You can see if my old clothes from 3 years ago fit, just saying." Reina said as she looked at the boy wonder. "They're in the closet in here."

"Alright, so do you have to do anything before you leave?" Dick questioned.

"Yea, I've got to get my spare backpack ready for you, and have to say bye to mom." Reina said as she turned to leave the room. Dick walked over to the closet and opened it, from the look of the clothes, Reina must have been a tom boy three years ago. The boy wonder found the right outfit for himself; a pair of loose leg jeans, a dark purple thin hoodie, and he put his usual black jacket, and to his surprise, Reina's old clothes fit.

* * *

><p>sorry if some of this seems out of character, but I'm just going with the flow, and before anyone says it, Dick has told himself that he wouldn't be in this strange dimension for long, so he's just going with the flow too.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

If this seems late, it kinda is, was without internet, along with TV, for about 40 hours, but you will be in for a surprise as that time I got three chapters done, and I've decided to share them with you back to back.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Bye mom, I'll see you after school." Reina shouted through the house as she and Dick were headed to the front door.

"Have fun, honey." Kathy shouted back just before the front door closed.

"Your mom is nice to let you walk to school, considering how mad she was yesterday." Dick stated

"I told her Kristi was walking with me; I also told her you'd be out all day, so she won't check on you." Reina stated as they drew closer to a medium sized house and saw Kristi waiting for them.

The teen sprinted toward the two and once again put Dick into her 'fangirl death grip', making him drop his book bag. The boy wonder was again caught off guard and tried to escape.

"Kristi, are you going to do that every time you see him?" Reina questioned as she again tried to free her favorite comic book character, but it looked like Kristi wasn't letting go.

"I can't help it, he's my dream husband." Kristi stated, and with that she decided to release Dick.

"Weird, but not weirder than anything I've seen before, plus I don't think I'll get use to that while I'm here." The boy wonder said as he straightened out his clothes, then grabbed his book bag.

"If you did get use to it, I'd be surprised, well let's get going." Reina remarked as she stared walking, and with that, Dick and Kristi took off to catch up with the sixteen year old.

YJYJYJYJ

The bio-ship arrived in Egypt, and once the team disembarked from their transport, they walked up to the security guards.

"We are here to see if the Ankh was returned." Aqualad, with the rest of the team behind him, stated to the head guard.

"Indeed it has returned, one of our guards was inside the sphinx and the Ankh of Cleopatra just magically reappeared." The guard stated.

"I must ask that we have it for a while, it was used in a sorcery spell, and we have lost a friend because of the spell, and need the Ankh back to return him to us." Aqualad explained.

"Anything for the Justice League's protégés." The guard said and turned to one of his underlings and said something to him in Egyptian, and the underling left into the Sphinx. About five minutes later, the guard returned, carefully holding the Ankh of Cleopatra.

The holder of the Ankh the walked up to Aqualad and handed over the treasure. The team all thanked the guards and then turned to return to their ship. Once everyone was on board, the ship took off and headed toward Greece and Turkey to obtain the Golden Apple of Discord.

YJYJYJYJ

The three teens arrived at school and Kristi headed to the bus room area, while Reina and Dick headed toward the school's office. The two arrived, and walked up to the secretary.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"This is my cousin, Richard Grayson; he's staying with my family for a couple of months, and needs to be enrolled here." Reina stated.

"Very well, do you have a copy of his school records?" The lady behind the desk asked. With that question, Dick opened his book bag and pulled out the file they made up the night before.

"I was home schooled over in Alabama, but my family is out of the country for a while, so they sent me to live with Reina." Dick stated as the secretary looked through the file.

"You are very advanced in your school for a boy of your age. This won't take much; in fact, you can go ahead to your classes once the bell rings. It looks like you will have the same teachers and classes as your cousin, so just follow her, and you should get around just fine." The lady said as she turned to the computer, and started typing the information in.

The two teens then left the office, and headed toward bus room. They walked into the cafeteria, and Reina scanned the crowd for Kristi, and she found her. Dick spotted her too, and they then headed over to her. The area they sat at was kinda deserted, but Dick liked that.

"Can we go outside, got something to give you two?" Dick stated, and with that, Reina and Kristi just nodded. The three of them then left out of the cafeteria and toward the area where Reina and Dick had first spoken.

"I'm sure Faust knows that I'm on to him by now, and he'll try to get rid of me, so I wanted you two to be prepared." Dick said as he looked around in his backpack. "Last night I made you these. The weapons are cruder than the ones I have, but it should help."

"Wow, thanks, Dick. I hope I'm good with these." Reina said as she realized that her friend was offering her and her Kristi a utility belt.

"Hopefully my skills are as good as Bruce's." Dick stated.

Reina put the belt over her shoulder and pulled it around her right side and buckled it. She then inspected each compartment and found a bird-a-rang. The sixteen year old then threw it at the left eye on the wildcat painted on the side of the old building, and it hit dead center. Kristi was next, and it hit the other eye on the wildcat.

"Very nice work, girls, too bad you couldn't come back to my dimension, if Kaldur and the others can find a way to get me home." Dick stated as he surprised for two reasons. Reason one was that the girls seemed like pros with their equipment. Reason two was that once he returned to his dimension, he'd never see them again, and they were kinda starting to grow on him.

YJYJYJYJ

The bio ship arrived at the temple of Aphrodite just outside Corinth, and they had no problem obtaining the Apple of Discord. Kaldur grabbed the Apple from the hands of the statue of the Greek Goddess of Beauty. Once he returned to the bio ship with their prize, the ship took off and headed toward Tokyo after the sword wielded by the first samurai.

YJYJYJYJ

Faust was still in his little hideout, and wanted to see where the boy wonder was. He was able to cast a location spell, and found Robin inside the nearby school.

"He must be trying to fit in, how quant. I shall have to take care of him, if I wish to proceed with my plan." Faust said out loud to himself. The sorcerer then walked over to his small cabinet he was able to bring with him, and found the ingredients he needed for a spell to change the school into a death trap for the boy wonder.

YJYJYJYJ

It was already second block, and Dick did great with Algebra, but now was time for Biology. Dick took a seat beside Reina, and Kristi was there too, since she got though her 9th grade science class last semester, they let her take Biology.

"Now class, today we have a test, and Mr. Grayson, since today is your first day, you may chose to exempt this test." The teacher said as he got a pile of papers in his hand.

"I'd like to take the test please, sir. I studied Biology some back in Alabama." Dick stated, as he was sticking to the back story Reina had come up with for him.

"Very well then, everyone, you have till the end of class today." The teacher stated as he started handing a small stack of papers out to the first student at the beginning of each row of desks. "You may start as soon as you get your test."

The rest of Biology was pretty quiet. After Reina and Dick handed in their tests, Reina took out a spiral notebook and started writing away at something. Dick decided to do some drawing of a new design for his motorcycle. Kristi was done soon after them, but she just lay her head down and took a little nap. The end of class came pretty fast, and once the bell rang, everyone piled out of the room, and Reina, Dick, and Kristi went to the lockers.

"Hey Grayson, who's your new boyfriend?" A voice came up behind the trio.

"This is my cousin, Richard, but everyone calls him Dick. He's staying with me and my mom for a while. Dick, this is Nikki Kent, she's in our literature class." Reina said as she made the introductions, and she saw Dick had a surprised look on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Nikki, hope we can become good friends." Dick said as he nodded a bit.

"Likewise, well see you in 4th block." Nikki stated as she then walked away.

"So it's comment to have the last name of superheroes here?" Dick said as he turned his head to Reina's locker.

"As far as we know, it's just Reina and Nikki that have last names from the DC Universe." Kristi said as she noticed Reina was concentrating on which books she needed.

"Well, I suppose it would be; the comic designers had to get the names from somewhere." Dick said as he shrugged.

Reina gathered her books, and Dick grabbed his from her locker too. Kristi's locker was right beside Reina's so getting her books was quick too.

YJYJYJYJ

The team arrived at the Tokyo National History Museum, and M'gann started to speak with the curator and told him of their need for the sword, in Japanese, and the curator understood and carefully handed it to the Martian heroine. The team then left out, and they felt good, for they had the items that were needed to find their teammate. Once they were in the bio-ship, it immediately set a course for Mt. Justice.

* * *

><p>Nikki Kent = A friend of TheGrayson<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

American History seemed to go by in no time, and the students were back in the hall, and ready to head toward 11th Literature when all of a sudden a voice came over the PA system.

"This goes out to the new kid in school, you better meet me at the office, or I'll have to take out everyone in the school." The voice stated.

Dick had a grave look on his face, and Reina saw this and realized that Faust had figured out where he was. The entire student body started running out of the doors. Dick looked at Reina, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Don't do it, Kristi and I can help you, so let us." Reina said as she caught Dick by the arm. Just then Kristi found them.

"It's Faust isn't it? We should have figured on this happening." Kristi said as she dug into her backpack and pulled out the utility belt the boy wonder gave her. Reina took the hint and did the same, both girls then put the belts on. Dick gave a smile, and pulled his out of his jacket, where he usually kept it.

"Okay, is there anyway to know if all the other kids and faculty are out of the school?" Dick questioned.

"The AV room keeps a set of security cameras, we can check there." Kristi said after thinking for a moment.

"Let's go then, once we make sure everyone is out, we can come up with a plan." Reina stated, and with that the trio took off toward the AV room.

YJYJYJYJ

Faust stood in the school's office, and was growing impatient that Robin had not come to him. The sorcerer decided to go ahead and activate his spell, and pulled out the ingredients he pulled from his small cabinet, and made a strange emblem with the powders.

"Caras Amek Satroa Vasad cornoa santos darcona vana sares." Faust chanted and all of a sudden the emblem began to glow and demonic looking creatures began to appear. "Go find Robin, and anyone else that is still in the building, I want them all killed."

YJYJYJYJ

The three teens made it to the AV room, and Kristi immediately went to the right screens.

"Alright, from what I can see, everyone's out of the school, it's just us and Faust." Kristi stated.

"Good, so if anyone gets hurt, it's just the three of us. We have to come up with some kind of plan." Reina stated as she looked at Dick, who had somewhat of a worried look.

"I think I should do this alone, I can't let anything happen to you; I could never forgive myself." Dick said as he looked at the two girls.

"We knew what we were getting into when I found you and told Kristi. You of all people should know that it doesn't take Meta powers to be a hero." Reina said as she gave Dick her best imitation of the Bat-glare.

"You two are really brave to do this; I just hope your choice doesn't get you killed." Dick said after he heard the seriousness in her voice.

Just as he said that, Kristi let out a gasp. Reina and Dick arrived at the screens and saw three different swarms of monsters in different parts of the school.

"Alright, one group is in the science wing of the school, another is closing in on the gym, and the last one is headed toward the cafeteria. There has to be a plan, a way we can use those areas to our advantage." Reina stated as she examined the screens.

"How about I take the cafeteria, its big enough for me to fight in, since I'm kinda new to Taekwando; how about Dick takes the gym, well you get the reason; and Reina can handle the science hall." Kristi stated, after figuring out a way to use each of their talents in the areas.

"Sounds good to me, just promise me you will stay as safe as possible." Dick said as he started toward the door.

"Of course, but you be careful too." Reina said as she looked from Kristi to Dick. With that promise made, the three of them left out and headed to their assigned groups.

YJYJYJYJ

The team arrived back at Mt. Justice and departed, with Wally, Conner and M'gann carrying the three artifacts.

"Good, the only thing is that we have to wait about an hour once the artifacts are placed in the right order." Kaldur said as he remembered what Faust had said before he chanted the spell.

"Let's hope this works, but how will we get back with Rob?" Wally questioned as that thought occurred to him.

"We will keep the portal open, Zatara has agreed to wear the helmet so that all four of you can go and find Robin, and shall keep the portal open for as long as he can." Batman informed the team as he took each artifact and placed it on the right pedestal.

"Thank goodness I don't have to go through that again." Wally said with some happiness in his voice, but he calmed down once Batman gave him a stern look.

"We shall make preparations for the journey." Kaldur said as he looked over his team.

With that, the four of them left out of the main room to get ready to go find their teammate and friend.

"Batman, do you think this will work?" Flash asked as he too was worried about Robin.

"If Dr. Fate says that the spell is real, then we will find him and get him back safe and sound." Batman said to the older speedster.

YJYJYJYJ

Dick got to the gym and saw the creatures. They immediately started to run toward the boy wonder, but he pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at the rafters. Once it caught and retracted, Dick was able to survey the situation. There were about twenty monsters, and just him to fight this group. One of the monsters spotted him and leapt up, landing on the same rafter as the boy wonder.

Dick saw this and got ready to take this one down. The teen grabbed three bird-a-rangs from his belt and flung them at the creature, just as they hit, two more creatures jumped up and were ready to go after the boy wonder.

"I hope Reina and Kristi are doing okay." Dick said to himself as he started fighting the creatures with his martial arts.

YJYJYJYJ

Kristi arrived at the cafeteria and saw all the creatures, which numbered about ten. She was surprised at first, but then got serious. She reached into her belt and pulled out 2 bird-a-rangs and threw them at the two closest monsters. They hit their marks, and the two creatures came toward the fifteen year old.

The teen got ready, and put her Taekwando into action. When the first creature reached for her, Kristi did a switch kick into a snap kick and took out the creature, when the second one headed her way, she used a high punch and hit the creature right in the head, and the punch had enough force behind it to knock the creature out.

The others started toward her, but Kristi found some smoke pellets, and used them, getting out of the way of the stampeding creatures. Once the smoke cleared, the creatures looked around, and were taken by surprise by a couple of bird-a-rangs that were blinking, and about ten seconds later the discs exploded and sent two more creatures against a wall, thus knocking them out.

"Hope you guys are doing good." Kristi said as she started to fight another creature.

YJYJYJYJ

Once she got to the science hall, Reina was greeted by about seventeen creatures. She immediately went after the closest two and started fighting them, which didn't take long as she was able to knock both into a wall with a sidekick to each one. The others started toward her so she grabbed a couple of smoke pellets and threw them.

When the pellets went off, Reina ducked into the Biology room to come up with a plan. It only took a couple of minutes, but she had an idea. The teen found a grappling hook in her belt, she shot is at the ceiling and waited for the creatures to enter the room, and five of them did. Once they were completely in the room, Reina gave the hook a hard pull, and the ceiling came down on top of the demonic creatures.

"Seven down, ten to go. Hope Dick and Kristi are doing okay." Reina said as she took a moment to catch her breath.

YJYJYJYJ

The artifacts began to glow, and Batman had called the team to the main room. Wally appeared first and was holding the Helmet of Fate. The others arrived soon after, and Zatara took the helmet away from Wally.

"We all want to wish you good luck on this rescue mission." Batman said as all the mentors appeared.

"We don't know what dimension Faust and Robin entered, but we do know that you have to be on your guard while there." Zatara stated.

"We will be on our guard, and will bring Robin back; along with Faust." Aqualad said as he stood tall.

"I'm sure Rob's already beat him anyway, so we just have to get the two and come home." Kid Flash stated.

"I hope you're right Wally, let's just be prepared." Miss Martian said as she still had a worried look on her face.

"I hope we get to fight him, I have some anger to release." Superboy stated as his fists were starting to tighten up.

"Very well, since everyone is ready, let us begin." Zatara said, and with that he pleased the helmet on his head, after removing his own hat. As with Wally a bright light engulf Zatara and after a moment, Dr. Fate appeared.

"I see that we have everything we need. I shall now cast the spell that will open the portal. Contras Apetra Hareptus Seprasta." Dr. Fate said as he turned to the artifacts and chanted the spell.

Just as the last word escaped Dr. Fate's masked lips the portal opened, and the team started toward it. They all stopped and took one last look at their mentors, then walked though.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reina was fighting with all her might, but every time she took down two, four more would pop up. Just as three creatures were getting close to her, something happened. All of a sudden its like the entire area started to get distorted, the creatures left the area until the distortion stopped. Just as the creatures were out of sight, four figures started to appear.

The teen was ready as she held a bird-a-rang in her hand, ready to fend off the new creatures. Once they were completely visible, she started to lower her weapon. Once the four figures saw her, they readied themselves to attack. One of them went right after her.

"Superboy, stop." The green skinned figure said. With that, the one attacking stopped dead in his tracks. "Everyone, look in her hand."

The other three did as the green skinned figure said.

"Miss Martian's right, she has a bird-a-rang in her hand. What have you done to Rob?" The red head in a yellow body suit said.

"Oh my gosh, you did it, you found a way to come to my dimension, we have to stop these creatures, D…Robin's in the gym, and I have a friend that's fighting in the cafeteria." Reina said once she realized that it was the rest of the team.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth?" The tall blonde questioned as he kept his weapons at the ready.

"Because, Aqualad, you can have Miss Martian read my mind, I don't mind, and you will see what all happened from the moment I found Robin." Reina said as she put her bird-a-rang away.

"Alright; Miss Martian, go ahead." Aqualad said as he turned to the team's telepath.

"Oh come on, you can't be buying the Aqualad, it's a trap, just to get us caught like she probably did to Rob." The red head said as he looked like he was about to vibrate out of sight.

"If she trusts us to go into her mind, Kid Flash, then we have to see if she is in fact telling us the truth." Aqualad said as Miss Martian began walking toward the sixteen year old.

"Believe me, KF, I'm telling the truth." Reina said as Miss Martian was close enough to touch the girl's forehead.

All of a sudden, the five of them, including Reina, were pulled into the vision, and it showed everyone what happened, once they saw that this girl was a friend, they all relaxed themselves.

"The only thing I saw was a glitch with Robin's name." Miss Martian said.

"That's because I didn't want you to learn his true identity. We have to stop these creatures." Reina said to the four superheroes.

"I will stay and help Reina; Kid Flash will help Robin, and Superboy and Miss Martian will help Reina's friend." Aqualad stated as he thought about where the team's help would be needed the most.

"M'gann, did you get the directions?" Reina asked.

"Yes, I'll keep us all linked up. Please be careful everyone." Miss Martian said, and with that; her, Superboy, and Kid Flash all took off to help the others that were fighting these creatures.

YJYJYJYJ

Kristi felt overwhelmed, heavy on the **over**. She was starting to tire out after fighting so many creatures. She backed away and was trying to catch her breath, but one of the creatures came toward her, and she couldn't get into a stance fast enough. The creature was about to grab her, when all of a sudden, it was lifted off the ground, and flew, not on it's own into the far wall of the room.

The teen was surprised, that is until she saw Miss Martian and Superboy and headed over to them.

"Are you Kristi, we heard you needed some help." Miss Martian asked as the fifteen year old was right beside them.

"Yea, thanks for that Miss Martian, hey Superboy, want to unleash some of your anger." Kristi said as she was starting to finally catch her breath.

"Oh yea, I've been wanting this since we lost Robin through the portal." Superboy said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Any idea how they got here?" Miss Martian asked.

"Faust had to have cast a spell that summoned them, but they keep coming." Kristi stated as the creatures started toward the trio.

Superboy charged right at them and started just super strength fighting them, some managed to get through to Kristi and Miss Martian and they two of them started fighting. Kristi was using bird-a-rangs and her martial arts, while Miss Martian was using the Telekinesis to fight them. It wasn't long before all the creatures were down, so the three of them split up to go help Reina and Robin. Kristi and Miss Martian went toward where Reina and Aqualad were, while Superboy headed toward the gym.

YJYJYJYJ

The gym was loaded with a lot of defeated creatures, but there were more to handle, and Dick was starting to get worn out. One creature was coming right toward him, when all of a sudden a blur of yellow and red came by and knocked the creature away from the boy wonder.

"Hey Rob, been having fun attending high school." Kid Flash's voice said as the blur then stopped.

"Right, KF, this is so fun. Alright, now this will be a good fight." Robin said as he leapt down, now with his signature glasses on.

"Heard from Reina that you got into a bit of trouble." Kid Flash stated as he ran up to his friend.

"Well, the three of us decided to split up, but yea, got in a bit over my head, but I'm not whelmed." Robin said as he pulled out a bird-a-rang and let it fly.

The weapon hit one of the creature, and started to blink, then a split second later it exploded, and the creature went with it, only instead of remaining, the creature disappeared. The others also vanished, but the reason was a mystery to the two heroes. Just then, Superboy arrived, but he kinda got a sad look, since there were not any more creatures to fight.

"A little late Supey. Anyway, how did it go with the friend?" Kid Flash asked.

"She's alright, and all the creatures backed off after a minute." Superboy said as he greeted Robin with a light slap on the back.

"So two groups down, that just leaves Reina, let's go." Robin said as he ran out of the gym, with Superboy and Kid Flash close behind.

YJYJYJYJ

Reina and Aqualad were really taking a beating, but help soon arrived as three creatures were suddenly thrown against the wall.

"Miss Martian, Kristi, you're alright, but where's Superboy." Reina said after she took down another creature.

"Yea, I'm glad Miss M and Superboy showed up when the did, I was starting to tire out. Superboy went to help Robin out, and it looks like KF went too." Kristi said as she looked over the heroes.

"Right, I figured since the gym was the farthest away, Kid Flash could get there faster." Aqualad commented as he took down another creature, and then Kristi took down one that had come up behind her.

Just then, the creatures disappeared and the four of them relaxed for a moment, but it wasn't long because they hear the wind blow around them, and Kid Flash appeared. Just a minute later, Superboy and Robin appeared.

"Hey, D… OUCH." Kristi started but she was interrupted by Reina's elbow in her side. "What?"

"Remember what Batman said, Robin's ID is not to been known by the team or anyone." Reina said as she gave Kristi her version of the Bat-glare.

"Oh right, sorry Robin." Kristi said as she gave her fantasy crush a sympathetic look.

"It's alright, but since all the creatures are gone, I think we should get Faust. The only thing is how are we getting home?" Robin stated but then thought about that.

"Dr. Fate is keeping the portal open. Zatara agreed to wear the helmet so that Kid Flash could come on this mission. Robin is right though; we must go after Faust and take him back with us." Aqualad stated as he looked at the other six that were in this situation.

The six teens that the Atlantean was talking to all nodded in agreement, and Reina, along with Kristi lead the way to the office, where they figured Faust had to be.

YJYJYJYJ

Faust was watching everything on the security cameras in the office, and he was angry that the rest of the team had arrived. The sorcerer then decided to go ahead and fight them, and finish them off once and for all. Just as he left out of the office area, the sorcerer was met with a hard attack of water, flying debris, and several bird-a-rangs, causing a cloud of smoke to encompass the villain.

"Going somewhere Faust?" Reina said as the smoke cleared from the area.

"So, young Robin found a could of people here to help him, well too bad you have to be destroyed too." Faust said as his hands started to glow purple.

He then released the energy right at Reina and Kristi, but Aqualad got in front of the two and used one of his water bearers to put up a shield to protect the team's new allies. Just as the blast disappeared, the Atlantean then used his bearers to form maces and started toward the enemy.

Meanwhile, Robin was trying to come up with a plan, but without his wrist computer he was at a disadvantage. Just then, Miss Martian pulled something out of her red belt, and handed it to the boy wonder.

"What; thanks Miss M, you're the best." Robin said as he accepted the left hand glove and pulled it on. He then pulled up his computer and was able to find a schematic to the school, thanks to the schools wireless system. _"Alright, Reina and Kristi, you know the school better than any of us, you try and get behind him. Superboy, use all your power and create a small tremor to rattle him when the time is right. KF, you try and create a tornado that can contain him for a bit once the tremor hits. Miss M, stay behind us and keep our link open, and use your telekenisis to keep the tornado going."_

_ "Right."_ The five teens said as they started to separate. Reina and Kristi each used their last smoke pellets to create a diversion so they could get outside the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reina and Kristi took a door that lead outside the building that wasn't too far from the office, since it was at the front of the school, and headed around to the 'bus area'. Once they peaked in through the glass doors, they caught Robin's attention and he gave them a smile.

_"Superboy, Reina and Kristi are in position, go for it; Aqualad be ready for a tremor." _Robin said as he looked toward the Kryptonian.

Aqualad took Robin's warning and steadied himself. Once Superboy saw the Atlantean was ready, he raised his right leg, and put all his strength into stomping the ground. The ground then shook and Faust was thrown off balance, then out of nowhere, a small tornado appeared and headed toward the sorcerer.

Miss Martian then held out her hands, and Kid Flash left out of the tornado. The Martian followed Robin's plan and kept the tornado going. Faust was unable to move or even use his powers, as the tornado was disorienting him. She looked over to the hacker of the group, and he nodded; with that, Miss Martian put down her hands, and the tornado stopped.

Faust landed, and faced the front doors, and out of nowhere two roundhouse kicks caught the sorcerer in the stomach, and he fell backwards, unconscious. Aqualad then proceeded to tie their enemy up, and everyone, including Reina and Kristi looked at each other and were very happy that the mission was a success.

"I think there are a few things that need to be squared away before you guys leave. Robin has a student file in the school's computer, and a lot of the students met him." Reina stated as the thought came to her.

"Reina's right, Robin was in four different classes, and he even met some kids in the halls between classes." Kristi said as Reina's words trigger that memory.

"I can hack the computer to remove the file." Robin stated as he shrugged, like it was nothing.

"My telepathy can erase Robin from their minds, but how do we explain the damage to the school." Miss Martian stated.

"Well, what if Wally could stir up a big enough tornado, one that can hit the grounds of the school, and slightly damage the building, that way the damage from the fight can be explained as damage from the tornado." Reina said, as if she had already been thinking about it.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Superboy said.

"Very well, let us go ahead and get started, Miss Martian, can you locate the students?" Aqualad said as he agreed with Reina's plan.

Miss Martian closed her eyes and concentrated. "The students and faculty are at the edge of the school grounds, and they are all worried, but I can get all of them in one shot. Reina, Kristi; you want to remember all of this don't you?"

The two nodded, and Miss Martian went to work. It wasn't long before the Martian was finished. Once she opened her eyes, Kid Flash got the idea, and went to work on his part of the plan. The speedster ran outside and then stopped, and created a large tornado by spinning in place, then he moved forward, and the tornado moved with him. It didn't take long for the school to be hit and KF made sure that the parts of the school that the fight took place.

Kid Flash was finished, and he returned to the office, and noticed that Reina and Robin were inside, and the hacker was doing his thing getting the information out of the computer. While the boy wonder was at the computer, Reina was at a filing cabinet looking through the paper copies of the school records, looking for the file she created.

"Alright, the info's out of the computer, how about you." Robin asked as he pulled his USB cord out of the secretary's computer.

"Got it, alright, that should take care of everything. Guess we should get you guys back to the science hall, since that's where the portal opened." Reina said as she pulled the file out of the drawer, and the two of them headed outside the office.

"I wish to thank you and Kristi for your help." Aqualad said as he offered his hand in friendship. Reina walked forward, and accepted the hand.

"Anytime, Kaldur, I just hope you have a safe journey back through the portal." Reina said as she shook the Atlantean's hand, then released it, and headed to show the team the way to the science hall where the portal was.

Once they arrived, the portal reappeared, somewhat distorting the area. Superboy, with a tied up Faust slung over his shoulder, walked through the portal, with Miss Martian behind him. Kid Flash looked at Reina and Kristi and gave them a wink, and once the two teens waved back, the speedster ran into the portal. Aqualad walked toward the portal, and stopped long enough to look at the team's new allies and gave a smile and a nod.

"Well, guess it's time for me to go. I'll never forget you guys." Robin said as he gave both of them his signature look.

"Same for us, it's gonna be kinda quiet around here, but I guess it's meant to happen." Reina said as she started to lightly blush.

"Hey, Dick, can I make one request?" Kristi asked as she started to fidget.

"Since we won't see each other again, go ahead." Robin said as he braced himself.

"EKKKKKKKKKKK!" Kristi squealed as she lunged for the boy wonder and gave him one more 'fangirl death grip' hug, and stole a kiss on his cheek, then she let him go.

"Reina, since you were the one that first offered to help me, I have something for you." The boy wonder said as he walked up to the sixteen year old.

Robin then pulled her down a bit by the arm, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Reina was stunned for a moment, and this made Robin let out his signature cackle, and with that, he walked through the portal. The two teens then watched as the portal disappeared.

"We better get outside and join everyone else." Kristi said as she started to feel sad, but then remembered what all happened.

"Yea, come on, we'll use my shortcut." Reina said as she headed out the door and Kristi was right behind her.

YJYJYJYJ

The team arrived all at once and Dr. Fate then allowed the portal to close, and the artifacts instantly vanished, heading back to their homes forever. The Lord of Order then took the helmet off and turned back into Zatara. The League sorcerer then took the helmet to Wally's souvenir room

"I see the mission was a complete success. I want a full report tomorrow, right now, we need to get Faust to Belle Rev." Batman said as Superman took the sorcerer from his clone, but offered no thanks, which Superboy took as an offense. The man of Steel then went toward the transporter and left out.

"Recognized Superman 01 and one prisoner"

With Superman's departure, the team headed off to do their own thing to relax after their battle, but Batman grabbed Robin's shoulder.

"Want to talk." Batman questioned.

"Yea, guess I have a lot to get off my chest." Robin said as he figured that the question was bound to come up. With that, the Dynamic Duo headed off to Robin's Mt. Justice room.

YJYJYJYJ

Ten Minutes Later

Robin was finishing telling about his adventure to his mentor/father, and he had an intrigued look on his face.

"It was interesting to see what I did, I just wish that Reina and Kristi could have come with us." Robin said as he bent and placed his elbows on his knees, after sitting down on his bed.

"I'm sure their reasons were good, but the way you talk, they would have made fine protégés if they had come." Batman said as he removed his cowl, revealing Bruce Wayne's face and Robin, seeing this, removed his mask, revealing the blue eyes of Dick Grayson.

"The one thing I still can't get over, is that to them; you, me, the team, and all of this is just a comic book series." Dick said as he shook his head and still just couldn't wrap his mind around that aspect of Reina and Kristi's dimension.

"Every dimension is different, as you found out. There is always good and evil, and even in Reina and Kristi's universe, there may not have been any superheroes, but they do have police, EMTs and firemen." Bruce explained to his protégé/son as he walked over and sat next to the thirteen year old.

"I guess so; its all just been a weird trip. Thanks for talking with me about it." Dick said as he looked back at Bruce with a smile on his young face.

"You know I'm always here for you, Dick." Bruce said as he put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. The Dark Knight then pulled his cowl back on, and walked over to the door. "Just remember, you may not see them again, but you will always remember them, and I'm sure they will remember their adventure with you." With that, Batman left the room so Dick could think it all through once more.

YJYJYJYJ

Two Weeks Later

The school had been closed since the 'tornado' hit, and the students were all happy about it, but Reina and Kristi still missed hanging out with the boy wonder, but at least Reina's mom remembered everything too. Everyday since the team went back through the portal, the two friends kept training in their Taekwando, but they were also working on some weapons training.

"It seems like forever since Dick left." Reina said as she and Kristi were practicing with some nun chucks.

"Yea, but, what other teens can say that they saved their school, met their favorite comic book character from another dimension and actually trained with that character." Kristi stated. "I will never forget how he felt when I hugged him."

"You're just mad that he had to return to his dimension." Reina said as she tried to hide a giggle.

"So what if I am totally in love with Dick Grayson." Kristi said as she kept working with her nun chucks.

"Hey, don't forget he willingly kissed me in the end." Reina said as she shot Kristi a somewhat 'I got a kiss from him without having subjected him to a death grip' look.

"So, I got to hug him three times. Anyway, it doesn't matter, we got an adventure that any DC Comics fan could only dream of." Kristi said as she pulled out her utility belt. "Also, we have souvenirs; not to mention the fact we got off school for two weeks because of the damage done."

"Just remember, it was a tornado that did it. Anyway, want to go to the mall tomorrow?" Reina said as she stopped with her training, and turned to Kristi.

"Sure, it's going to be three more weeks till the get the school fixed." Kristi said as she got a 'got to spend their time somehow' tone to her voice.

"Alright. Oh, here's one thing for you. I have he shirt you saw him in the day he arrived here." Reina said, and when she looked at her friend's face, it looked like Kristi's jaw was about to drop off.

"Okay, you win." Kristi said and she started to laugh.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know the ending seems kinda lacking, but I wanted it to end that way. Also, to KKCopper and TheGrayson, thank you for allowing me to include you in this story.<p>

I have a question to pose, and I don't think a poll on my profile will help. I had another dream shortly after the one that inspired this story, but I never saw clearly who the villian was.

**Who do you think would be the best villain to hold a mall full of teens hostage, without knowing that three teen heroes in civvies were there?**


End file.
